Pikachu's Promise
by Mr. Manguy27
Summary: In this story Pikachu makes a small mistake, which leaves him lost with his obsessive friend Buneary. He has always found her really annoying, but there is something different he notices as they are together. Why is Buneary so different?


****This is the first fan-fiction I felt comfortable uploading.

Please review, but be nice, I tried real hard on this.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Pokemon

**(Written in Pikachu's point of view.)**

**Pikachu's Promise**

* * *

It was late afternoon as Me, my trainer Ash, and his friends Brock and Dawn were traveling. We have been walking all day long and its so hot out! I forget what city we are going too, but it needs to show up soon before we melt! About five minutes later Ash collapsed on the ground next to me.

"Oh no, the heat got to him. We need to find some shade to put him." Said Brock.

"Ugh fine, but your carrying him!" Said Dawn. Brock then lifted Ash up and we went into the woods to be shaded from the sun. I have no idea why we weren't walking in here in the first place, but whatever. Dawn then threw out a poke ball and out came the obsessed pokemon known as Buneary.

"Buneary, use ice beam!" commanded Dawn. Buneary then used ice beam on Ash and he froze solid. We pushed him out back into the sun for him to melt, which didn't take very long.

"Huh...where am I?"

"Hey, you alright Ash?"

"Dawn? What happened?"

"You collapsed from the heat so I had Buneary use ice beam on you."

"Oh well thanks."

"Well just to make sure everyone is okay we should set up camp here to rest." said Brock

"Right!" Ash and Dawn said at the same time. As they started setting up camp I walked over to a tree away from them to avoid having to work and sat down. It felt nice to just relax alone, but after a minute I noticed a long brown ear sticking out from behind a tree. I didn't want talk to her, but I didn't want her to spy on me either.

"Buneary, I see you ya know." She didn't move so I walked over. As I walked around the tree she jumped really high and yelped.

"What are you doing Buneary?"

"Nothing." there was a moment of silence.

"*sigh* You want to come sit down?"

"Oh uh yeah!"

"Well come on then." I grabbed her arm and walked her to where I was sitting. She had a huge blush on her face. I let go of her arm and sat down, but she was just standing there, looking at her arm. She can be so weird sometimes.

"You gonna sit?"

"Oh uh yeah!" She then sat down next to me and scooted really close so I scooted away, but she followed every time I tried.

"Your not gonna give up are you?"

"Give up on what?"

"*sigh* Never mind. So whats going on? Anything new?"

"No, not really, I actually haven't been out of my poke ball in awhile. I was getting pretty lonely in there." She said with a frown.

"Wow that must be hard, but hey, your out now right?"

"Heh yeah, I guess I am." She smiled.

"Well come on, we should get back to the others."

"Okay." She grabbed my hand and we started walking. I was going to take my hand away from her, but her hand was so...soft...Anyways we started walking back to where our trainers were. We walked for a minute, and then another minute, and another until I finally noticed what happened.

"Oh no...we went the wrong way!"

"Well what do we do?"

"Its getting dark, we have to stay here tonight and try and find the others in the morning. We are going to need a shelter though."

"hmm..." her head scanned the area "over there!" She then ran to a big hallowed out tree.

"Good job Buneary, this will do great! Now we just need wood for a fire. Gather up what you can and bring it back here."

"Okay." We then split up to gather wood and after about ten minutes I went back to the tree to see Buneary had done the same. She was stacking the wood in a neat little pile. After a second she turned from her pile, saw me and smiled. I smiled back and walked over to place my wood down.

"This is a decent amount, I hope it lasts all night." I made a small fire pit and put some wood in it. I then used lightning bolt to light the fire.

"Now all we need is some food, come on."

"Um I don't know Pikachu, the woods got really dark all of a sudden..."

"It'll be okay Buneary, just stay close to me alright?"

"O..okay..." I grabbed her hand and we walked into the woods. She was right, it did get dark pretty fast, but nothing to extreme. I tried to keep the fire in my field of vision so we wouldn't get lost...again. Buneary was holding my arm really tight and semi hiding behind me, she must be really afraid of the dark.

"Pikachu look, an oran berry bush!" she pointed it out.

"Wow good job Buneay." We picked the berries off the bush. "Alright lets make our way back." I grabbed her hand again and we walked back to the fire. I don't know why I keep grabbing her hand, usually she would be freaking out by now, but no...she just smiles...

We ate our oran berries, and sat there for a minute, just looking at the fire. This was the most time I have ever really spent with Buneary and its actually not all that bad, shes actually been very helpful today and shes not really acting all immature like usual. I..I'm glad that she's here with me right now.

"Hey Buneary?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry for getting us lost, this is all my fault."

"No its not Pikachu, don't worry about it. Besides, this is a fun adventure, I never get to go on adventures! And you know the best part?"

"What?" she hugged me.

"I get to spend it with you." she whispered. I felt my face turn red and burn. She pulled away from the hug and most likely noticed, I'm not sure, but she smiled which didn't help.

"Uh anyways thanks for helping with things today." I spit out.

"No problem Pikachu." She smiled. We sat next to the fire for about ten minutes after that, pretty silent.

It was a very quiet and peaceful night, just the sound of Kricketunes and the fire.

"Well its getting late, we should head to bed." With that I threw some more wood on the fire and we went into the tree. It was pretty big inside, so there was space to lay down, yet Buneary still laid close to me. We were both facing up.

"Heh, you know its funny," I started "It was so hot out today, but now, its actually pretty cold."

"Not for me, my fluff always keeps me warm!" She said proudly

"Yeah I noticed, considering your like right next to me."

"Oh I'm sorry, do you want me to move?""

"No, please don't! Your the only thing keeping me warm right now." She blushed slightly when I said that.

"Oh um okay then." She scooted closer and nuzzled her head into my chest. I usually would have stopped her, but she was so soft and warm. I wrapped an arm around her and she cuddled closer, rubbing her head slowly on my chest. I put my other arm around her and held her tight. I felt my heart rate increase slightly, I hope she didn't.

"Goodnight Buneary."

"Night Pikachu."

I woke up the next day to see that Buneary was still sleeping, and that we were still together. I didn't want to wake her, so I laid there, still holding her until she woke up about ten minutes later. She pulled her head back a little bit and shot me a huge grin.

"Good morning." I smiled back

"Morning Pikachu!"

"How did you sleep?"

"Oh um good!" She blushed. Then out of nowhere I heard a familiar yell.

"That sounds like Ash! Buneary come on!" I was about to run to where I heard the yell, but I was stopped when Buneary pulled me back.

"Buneary what are you doing, le..." I stopped when I saw she had tears in her eyes.

"Huh? Buneary whats wrong?"

"I...I don't wanna go! This has been the best time of my life! I don't want it to end..." She started lightly crying.

"Buneary..." I walked over and hugged her.

"This won't be the last time we do this. I had an amazing time with you too. I swear I will take you on more adventures like this. I'll make sure that Dawn and Ash know that we want to spend time together."

"R..really Pikachu?"

"I promise Buneary. Now, lets get back to our trainers okay?"

"Okay." We released each other and ran to where we heard the yells before. After a minute I made out three figures in the distance.

"Pika pi!"

"Buneary bun!"

"Pikachu!"

"Buneary!" Me and Buneary ran to our trainers.

"What happened to you guys? Where you lost?" Asked Ash

"Pika." I nodded.

"Are you guys okay? Are you hurt?" Asked Dawn

"Bun." Buneary shook her head..

"Well great, we are glad you guys are okay! Said Ash

"Well come on, we gotta get going." With that Dawn pulled out a poke ball

"Pika!" I yelled.

"Huh, what is it pikachu?" Dawn asked. I walked over to Buneary.

"Hey Buneary, thank so much again for all you've done last night. I wouldn't have made it without you."

"No problem Pikachu. Oh and don't forget our promise."

"Don't worry, I won't" I got closer and hugged her.

"Aww, so cute!" Said Dawn.

"Well I'll see ya Pikachu." After she said that she pulled back from the hug and kissed me really quick. I felt my face burn as I stood there shocked.

"AWWWWW, THAT WAS ADORABLE, SHE KISSED HIM, PIKACHU IS BLUSHING!"

"Dawn, calm down, its not that big of a deal." said Ash. Dawn shot him a cold look and then put Buneary in her poke ball. After that we started walking like we were yesterday, only it wasn't blazing hot today. There is one thing circling in my mind though...I can't wait to see Buneary again.

**FIN**


End file.
